My Prince Not-Charming
by Ai Moltres
Summary: Mikan is a normal girl from a small town in Kyoto. She gets the offer to live with her parents' best friends and their son in the middle of Tokyo so she can attend her dream school. How will life in the big city go for Mikan? Will she miss her old town, school and friends too much? How will life at her new school go? Will she be accepted? And how will living with a certain clad go?
1. The start of everything

Okay everyone! Here is my newest story! I have been working on it for a really long time and I'm pleased with it... I hope you all enjoy this! I used to be LifeMusicLove, but I resently changed my name to my current name; Ai Moltres! I hope you won't notice to many grammar- or spelling mistakes! Please review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions for the story is more than welcome! The title is under progress, so I'm not sure if I will stick with it. Well, here is the introduction and the first chapter of My Prince Not-Charming!

* * *

**_«Mikan, hunny! It's time to wake up! » _**

**_I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen. _**

**_"I'm already up, mother!" I shouted back to her._**

**_"Breakfast in ten minutes!" _**

**_My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I live in Kyoto, together with my parents and my dog. My father, Izumi, is a very tall and handsome man. He has short, straight hair and is always cheerful and kind. I can't think of a better father. My father is an engineer. My mother, Yuka, is really beautiful. She has straight, silky brown hair. My father has told me that she cut it really short when she was pregnant with me and kept it that way ever since. She is also very stubborn, so I guess I got that from her. My mother is an artist. She writes music and stories. My dog, Aki, is three years old. I got him three years ago, when he was only six weeks old. I named him Aki because I got him during the autumn and he loves to play in the sparkling water. He is also very bright, for a dog to be. He always understands when I'm sad and is always able to cheer me up. He's my very best friend!_**

**_I go to the public school just 2 kilometers away. I have two best friends there, Anna and Hiroto. Anna is a very sweet girl, but very shy. Her pink hair is shoulder-length. She is also really good at cooking; she often makes cookies for Hiroto and me. Hiroto is a really stupid, normal teenage boy. He jokes around, makes trouble all the time and is never serious. He loves to eat, but works out a lot! He often invites Anna and me to join his gym. He has these gift cards, so he can bring a friend to join for a week. I come with him sometimes, when I feel bad for how much I eat. Anna never comes along; she says she rather go home and practice cooking. _**

**_"Hunny, we have some news to tell you." _**

**_"What is it, father?" I looked at my mother, but she only smiled at me. I took a bite of my pancakes before I looked back at dad._**

**_"Our high school friends are coming over for the weekend. They will use the two guestrooms." My father started._**

**_"That's nice."_**

**_"Their son, Natsume-kun, is your age. We were wondering if you could show him around and keep him company, so he doesn't get lost. It's his first time here, so he could get lost... Even in our small town." _**

**_"Sure, that's okay. From Friday to Sunday?" I asked. _**

**_"Yes." My mother responded. "It is okay with you, right?"_**

**_"Yeah, of course. But I also need to study for my test on Monday. I don't need to keep him company all the time, right?" _**

**_"Yes, that's alright of course. They'll probably be here when you come home from school on Friday. Don't worry, time will fly!" My mother got up and went over to the sink, taking hers and my father's plate with her. _**

**_"Great." _**

* * *

**_"Hey, Anna. How are you today?" _**

**_"I'm great, how about you, Mikan?" _**

**_"Hmm… I'm great, too." I smiled to her. "Isn't that great?" We both started laughing. _**

**_Hiroto came running shouting out our names and that we should wait for him. We stopped, and when he reaches us, he bent down, holding his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. We just laughed at him._**

**_"What are you two doing this weekend?" He asked, after we started walking again._**

**_"I have to help my mother finish the planning of her party on Friday, attend on Saturday and clean up on Sunday." Anna sighed. She's really sick of helping her mother with her parties._**

**_"Oh, I was hoping you two would join me for a work out and then a movie." Hiroto started to complain._**

**_"Sorry, I can't either. My parents' old friends are coming over, and I need to keep their son company."_**

**_Hiroto looked at me suspiciously. "Hmm, son, you say? How old?" _**

**_Anna giggled and I responded with a laugh. "Hiroto, drop the big brother act! I'm not interested in any guy at the moment" I paused and Anna grinned at me. "His name is Natsume, and he is the same age as us." _**

**_"Have you met him before, Mikan?" Anna asked. I shook my head and we walked in silence for a while, before Hiroto started to talk about how he was hoping for Anna's cookies for lunch. Anna and I giggled, before Anna started to give Hiroto a speech about how he needs to eat both bread and rice and not just cookies and cakes. We walked towards the school, Anna talking, me listening and Hiroto trying to stop Anna from talking. _**

* * *

**_ "I'm home!" I shouted when I entered the front door, Friday afternoon. I heard barking and Aki came running towards me. I bent down and hugged him. _**

**_"Hey, Aki! How are you? Did you miss me?" He licked my cheek and I couldn't stop the laugh. _**

**_"Hey hunny. Come inside and meet our guests. We're in the living room." I heard mother say. _**

**_"I'm coming, mother." I took off my shoes and my jacked and put them in the closet before walking towards the living room with Aki right beside me. "Hello. I'm Mikan." I introduced myself to the three people in our couch and bowed. _**

**_"Hello, Mikan-chan. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you, but you probably don't remember me. Last time we met, you and Natsume was only a few years old." She smiled and took a glance at the young clad beside her. "My name is Kaoru Hyuuga and this is my husband, Ioran, and my son, Natsume." Kaoru-san was really beautiful. She had long, black hair and fire-red eyes. She also had long legs. I can see on her face that she is a kind and caring person. Her husband, Ioran-san, was a bit plainer. He was tall and had grey hair in a ponytail. His eyes were blue. Their son on the other hand, was a lot like his mother. His short raven black hair was messy and his eyes were just like Kaoru-san's. He was really handsome; I bet most girls swoon over him. His right ear had a gold earring, a plate with a dragon. He didn't look too happy. He didn't look anything. ... More like emotionless. _**

**_"Nice to meet all of you." I smiled._**

**_"I should go make dinner. Mikan, why don't you show Natsume-kun around outside?" _**

**_"Sure. I'm taking Aki on a walk; do you want to join me, Natsume-kun?" Everyone looked at him, but he just stood up and looked at me, before going to the door and started to change form slippers to shoes. Kaoru-san smiled a bit apologizing to me, and I smiled back and shaking my head like saying "It's okay". _**

**_"I'll help you with the dinner, Yuka!" Kaoru also got up with my mother and they walked to the kitchen talking. I walked over to Natsume and slipped on my shoes._**

**_"Come on, Aki! Let's go!" _**

**_Aki barked and came running. I opened the door and Aki ran out. I walked outside and Natsume just followed. He closed the door after him, and we started to follow after Aki._**

**_"So… What do you want to see? I can take you anywhere." I smiled at Natsume, trying to make a conversation. _**

**_"I don't know what there is to see here." _**

**_"Oh, well. I'll just take you around then." I smiled. I talked and pointed at different things, telling a few sentences about each one. He listened, but never said anything. _**

**_We walked for a half hour, my voice was the only one heard._**

**_"And that is the path to the pool. Only 15 minutes' walk." I looked at him uncertain, and I only saw him looking at the path I just pointed to._**

**_"Am I boring you?" I felt a bit frustrated, since he didn't say a word at all. _**

**_He looked at me. "No."_**

**_"Why don't you talk? You're so quiet."_**

**_"I've been listening." _**

**_"Are you tired? Do you want to go back?" _**

**_We looked at each other for a few seconds, and when he opened his mouth to speak, my cell phone rang._**

**_"I'm so sorry, just on minute."_**

**_I got out my phone and looked at the caller ID. _**

**_"Hey Hiroto."_**

**_"Hey Mikan. What's up?"_**

**_"I thought I told you I was busy all weekend. I can't meet up with you." _**

**_"I know... I just wanted to check how you're doing? Is that guy bothering you?"_**

**_"I'm fine, and no. We're taking Aki for a walk at the moment. I need to go, bye." _**

**_I hang up without waiting for a reply. _**

**_"Sorry."_**

**_"It's okay. You don't need to decline your boyfriend for me, you know."_**

**_I was really surprised when he said that. That is the most I've heard him say. _**

**_"Wait… boyfriend? Haha, No way. Hiroto is nothing but a friend."_**

**_"I didn't know that friends call you to ask if your company is bothering you..."_**

**_"You heard that? I'm sorry; it's just that he loves to take the big brother role."_**

**_"Hm." _**

**_"Let's go back, it's probably dinner soon."_**

**_He didn't say anything, just started to walk again after I called Aki, who was a bit down the road ahead. _**

**_"So, tell me about yourself." I meant it as a suggestion, so I started to worry if it sounded wrong._**

**_"I like to read." He interrupted my thoughts._**

**_"Really? Me too. What kind of books do you like?" _**

**_"Manga, mostly."_**

**_"I see."_**

* * *

**_"There you two are! Dinner is ready very soon!" My mother said through the window when she saw us coming up the yard. "I hope you two are hungry!" I smiled at her and nodded._**

**_We sat down at the dinner table with all the different dishes in front of us. With my mother saying how much she hoped everyone liked it, we started to put food on our plates and the adults started to talk. I took a few glances at Natsume once in a while. He didn't do anything but to concentrate on eating. I was included in the conversation with the adults sometimes. After dinner, I helped my mother with the dishes while the Hyuugas went to their rooms to get ready for the evening. I went upstairs and changed to my pajamas, too. I went downstairs again and into the kitchen to find my father. The two of us always make hot chocolate with cream on Friday nights while my mother bakes some really good brownies. Friday is our movie night. The Hyuugas joined us for the movies, even though Natsume went upstairs after two movies. I sat together with the adults a few more hours before I felt sleepy, and excused myself. I went upstairs and just when I passed the bathroom, Natsume came out of it. _**

**_"Hey." I said, pretty surprised. _**

**_"Hey." He replied._**

**_"Are you comfortable with the room? The bed?" _**

**_"Yes, thanks."_**

**_"Well, goodnight. I hope you sleep well." I walked to my room, the room across the guestroom he is in, and walked inside. I closed the door and went to brush my teeth in my own bathroom before I went to bed. _**

**_The next morning, I came downstairs to the kitchen, only in my pajamas. Everyone else was there already. Natsume was just sitting at the end of the table, busy with eating. The four adults looked up and greeted me when I came over to the table and sat down. I greeted them back. _**

**_"Mikan, we have something to tell you." My father told me. _**

**_"What is it?" I asked as I grabbed some toast. _**

**_"It's more like an offer." Ioran-san said._**

**_"Your parents told us about you wanting to study at Alice Academy in Tokyo. Since we live in Tokyo, and Natsume attends that school, we wanted to offer you to come back to Tokyo with us and attend Alice Academy." Kaoru-san told, with a really excited voice._**

* * *

And here it ends, everyone! I really hope you all enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts! As I mentioned at the top, I hope you didn't find too many mistakes in my writing - and any suggestions are more than welcome! Please review everyone! And I will be back with more! :)


	2. Moving

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I got from the first chapter! It made me really happy! Please continue to review and say everything you think when reading! :)  
If you have any suggestions to the story, don't hold back! Just send me a message or tell me in the review! Here is chapter 2; Moving!

* * *

**_"Your parents told us about you wanting to study at Alice Academy in Tokyo. Since we live in Tokyo, and Natsume attends that school, we wanted to offer you to come back to Tokyo with us and attend Alice Academy." Kaoru-san told, with a really excited voice."…With a full scholarship." _**

**_"What? Live with you three? Attend Alice?" I became excited just by the thought. "That would be awesome!" _**

**_"Then let's back your bags today, Mikan!" _**

**_"My bags? What about yours?" I looked confused at my parents._**

**_"Only yours. Your father and I have our jobs here and we're unable to move."_**

**_I was surprised. I thought that all of us would leave for Tokyo. Only me? With the Hyuugas? _**

**_"What about Aki?" I asked. I didn't want to leave him._**

**_"You can bring him with you, but remember. Tokyo is a big city, so you can't let him run around like you wish." My father explained._**

**_"No, that's not a problem." Ioran-san cut off. "Our garden is pretty big, so you can let him run around for hours there. You don't really need to take him for walks outside our property that often if he doesn't like walking in a leash. And there is also a park a few blocks beside us, where many dogs run free."_**

**_"Oh…" I was taken aback by that._**

**_"How do you know I'll get a full scholarship?" _**

**_"I've already talked to the principal, he has seen the grade card that your father sent him and agreed to give you a full scholarship as long as you keep the grades up." Kaoru-san told me. _**

**_"What do you think, Mikan? Do you want to go?" My father asked, and all the adults looked at me._**

**_"Yes, but… What about my school? Anna and Hiroto? And what about you two?" I was a bit confused and worried._**

**_"It's okay if you say no. Anna and Hiroto will of course understand. And we can call each other every day and visit often." My mother said, calming me down a bit. "And it's easy to transfer schools." _**

**_"Do we have to leave tomorrow? I would like a day to say goodbye to my friends and such." _**

**_"I have to leave tomorrow, but can't you stay another day, Kaoru?" Ioran-san looked at his wife._**

**_"Of course, I just need to tell my secretary that I won't come in on Monday." Kaoru-san smiled to Ioran-san and then to me. I smiled back, filled with relief and surprise._**

**_"Natsume, do you want to stay here until Monday with your mother and Mikan, or do you want to go back with me tomorrow?" All of us looked at Natsume, who looked up really surprised, with a piece of bread in his hand. _**

**_"Huh?" he looked confused. _**

**_A few hours later; Kaoru-san had made her phone calls, I had started packing and my father was out with Ioran-san and Natsume-kun. My mother and Kaoru-san came into my room._**

**_"Hey hunny." My mother said. _**

**_"Hello." I smiled at them before turning back to pack._**

**_"You don't need to pack so many clothes, Mikan-chan. We can go shopping when we arrive. What do you say?" Kaoru-san smiled. _**

**_"I don't have enough money to go shopping." I said._**

**_ "Mikan, hunny. Your father and I have gotten you this." My mother held out an envelope. I took it and opened it. "It's for emergencies." My mother said._**

**_"What? A credit card? But, mother, I-" _**

**_"No buts. You don't need to use it, just remember that when it's there if you need it." _**

**_I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."_**

**_"And I'll pay for the shopping, Mikan-chan!"_**

**_"Oh, no! I can't let you do that, Kaoru-san!"_**

**_"Don't worry about it, okay?" _**

**_I just smiled and looked down at my feet._**

**_"Do you need help packing?" my mother asked._**

**_"Sure." I smiled at them._**

* * *

**_"WHAT?!" Anna and Hiroto shouted when I told them my news Monday morning before school._**

**_"I leave after school today." _**

**_"What?! Mikan, why haven't you told me earlier?" _**

**_"It was just decided!" I tried to explain, but they didn't listen._**

**_"Whoa…" Hiroto pretended to be hurt. "Oh, my little sister. Going away to a big city to live with some guy she just met. What am I going to do?" He fake-cried. _**

**_"Hiroto! It's not some guy I just met. I'm going to live my parents' friends!" I almost yelled at him. _**

**_"But, this is really sudden, Mikan. How are you going to survive in a big city when you're a girl from this small town in Kyoto?" _**

**_"I'm going to be okay. Don't you two understand? This is my ticket to Alice Academy! I've always wanted to attend that school."_**

**_Hiroto continued the overprotective big brother act but Anna smiled at me._**

**_"I'm happy for you, Mikan." I smiled to Anna and hugged her. _**

**_"Thanks." _**

**_During the third class today, the teacher told the class that I'll be transferring schools and moving to Tokyo. I got to say goodbye to everyone and even walked around the school just to say goodbye to all my favorite places here. Kaoru waited in front of the school in her car after school, so we drove right from there. _**

* * *

**_"This is your… house?!" I uttered out when I saw the house. No, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion! It was the biggest house in the neighborhood and the biggest one I've ever seen. _**

**_"Do you like it?" Kaoru-san giggled. _**

**_"Huge!" was the only thing I said. Kaoru-san laughed at me. _**

**_We walked inside and were met by a maid. I couldn't believe it and I almost opened my mouth, starring around in the room. It was huge, beautiful, light and…. Huge! I was even more surprised by seeing maids in almost every room._**

**_"Welcome home, Mrs. Hyuuga. How are you today?" _**

**_"I'm fine, thank you Mary. This is Mikan. She will be living here and attending the same Academy as my son. Would you please help her and show her to her room and find a uniform for her?" _**

**_"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you Miss Mikan. My name is Mary." Mary bowed to me and I bowed back, greeting her. Kaoru-san excused herself, saying she had to drop by her office. She told me that Natsume should be home before she left. Mary showed me the way up the stairs and to the left and she stopped in front the third door to the right. _**

**_"Miss Mikan, this will be your room. Do you need help or do you want to be alone?" _**

**_"No thanks, you can take a break. Thank you." _**

**_"Thank you, Miss Mikan. Your bags will be carried up shortly." She bowed to me and then started to walk down the hallway again. I opened my door and was in awe as I entered. The room was really big; the walls where a nice green color and the floor was brown carpet. A white queen bed was in the corner with green sheets, right below the window. Right beside the bed, there was a huge green pillow in a brown dog-basket. On the other side of the room, there was a white desk, chair and bookshelves – filled with many of my favorite books. Across from the bed there were two doors. I opened the one to left and was amazed; my own bathroom! The floor, walls and ceiling was white tiles. There was a tub - with a shower head - green towels, green soap, green shampoo, ect... The sink was to the left for the toilet. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the other door. I opened it and walked inside. Once again, I was shocked. I had my own walk-in closet! It also was very big. Again; white walls and brown carpet floor. To the left there were shelves, filled with shoes, high heels, no heels, open toe, not open toe…. Beside the shoes, there was a table. On the wall were a mirror and a chair in front of the table. There was any kind of hair accessories and make up, earrings, bracelets and necklaces. In the middle of the room were four green puffs. On the right was rods; half full of clothes and on the end, there was a huge full body mirror. I couldn't believe it. I started laughing and then walked over to the bed and jumped on it. I sighed happily. _**

**_After a while, I went out of my room and started to look around. All the doors looked the same, so I didn't know if I could go in or not. I knocked on the door, but there was no reply. I decided to go in. As soon as I was inside, I decided I was in heaven. Books everywhere, desks with chairs in the middle of the room and a long coach in the end of the room. I looked around, and jumped when something moved. _**

**_"Natsume!" I said._**

**_He just looked at me._**

**_"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here. I'll leave." _**

**_I quickly exited the room before he could say anything. I closed the door behind me and then leaned on it. I sighed and started to walk downstairs. The rest of my exploring of the house was undisturbed. I walked back to my room after getting lost once. I had to embarrass myself by asking a maid for the way back to my room. The house was really big and also very beautiful. When I heard Kaoru-san's voice outside my door, I went out in the hallway where I saw her speaking with her son. _**

**_"Promise me, Natsume." She looked at him seriously and he nodded. She smiled and hugged him. Then she saw me._**

**_"Mikan-chan, you're here!" Kaoru-san came over to me and gave me a hug. _**

**_"Welcome home, Kaoru-san" I greeted her with a smile._**

**_"As I just told Natsume, I think you two should go out for a while; so you can get to know the way to school, the shops and around the area."_**

**_I looked at Natsume who didn't even listen. He just stood there. When his eyes met mine, I quickly looked back at Kaoru-san. _**

**_"That's not necessary; I can walk around on my own. I won't get lost."_**

**_"Whish wash! You're a girl; someone might try to attack you or something. A girl should never walk alone. Natsume will take you."_**

**_I looked nervously at Natsume and he looked at me, too. We shared eye contact for a while until he just shrugged and walked towards the door. I quickly followed him after excusing myself to Kaoru-san._**

**_"Thanks for taking me, Natsume."_**

**_"Hn." _**

**_We walked around for a while, without a word. After a while he lifted a hand and pointed across the street. "That's the food store" he told me. He continued to walk and I followed. I felt it was a bit uncomfortable that we didn't speak, but it seemed that a conversation wasn't welcomed. Soon after, he pointed towards a building and told me it was the mall. It was getting dark, and we decided to walk back to the house. _**

**_ "What do you think so far, Mikan-chan?" Kaoru-san asked me during dinner. _**

**_"It's really great. I want to thank you for everything." _**

**_We spoke about Alice Academy and my first day. Kaoru-san and Ioran-san had to work early, so Natsume had to take me. I thanked him, but he didn't look up or made a sound._**

* * *

Sooo, everyone! This is the end of this chapter. Mikan has now moved to Tokyo with the Hyuuga family and "tomorrow" is her first day at her dream school; Alica Academy! How will Mikan do at her new school filled with unknown people? Will she meet a lot of troubles, or will she be welcomed by everyone? Please tell me everything you think when reading and after reading! Sooo please REVIEW! :D 3


	3. First day of school

Okay, sorry for the long wait! I hope you all will like this chapter! I really need reviews, so pleeaasse! REVIEW! Love you all! 3 Here is chapter 3: First day of school!

* * *

**_The next day, I walked down the street together with Natsume. He walked a few meters in front of me. I wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know what to say or if it would be welcomed._**

**_"What class are you in, Natsume?" I asked nervously._**

**_He stopped and so did I. He turned around and looked at me. It felt like he was staring at me forever._**

**_"3D." he said._**

**_I walked nervously up to him. "3? I thought you were in the second year." _**

**_"I'm turning 18 this year." _**

**_"What? Really? I thought you turning 17 this year, like me."_**

**_"No."_**

**_"I see…" We started walking again, this time side by side._**

**_"What kind of teachers will I meet?"_**

**_"It depends on your courses."_**

**_"I'm taking math, literature and English."_**

**_"Then you'll have Jinno in math; horrible, frog-guy. Literature and English will be with gay Narumi."_**

**_I was speechless. I didn't know if I should answer to that, or ask the questions he so kindly gave me._**

**_"What kind of classes do you take?"_**

**_"Literature, science and PE."_**

**_"Will we be in the same literature class?"_**

**_"All courses are divided by years."_**

**_"I see…"_**

**_We walked the rest of the way silently. He didn't walk so fast now and was walking beside me the whole time. This time, the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was actually comfortable and nice. After ten more minutes I saw the gigantic school I've always wanted to attend. I was here last year with my old class. We got a tour. When I went to the bathroom with Anna, it ended up with us getting lost. I'll probably get lost sometimes during my time here. _**

**_Natsume walked me all the way to the teacher's office. I knocked on the door and a tall, dark teacher opened the door. I didn't like him at all. He wore all black and had spiky black hair. He looked like he was in his early twenties. His eyes where really cold and I wanted to shiver. He had many rings and an earring. _**

**_"New student?" He asked and I nervously nodded. _**

**_He told me to come in, and when I was on my way through the door, he called Natsume and told him to come to his office. I watched as Natsume followed that dark, black teacher through the teacher's office and into another room._**

**_"Mikan Sakura Yukihara?" A tall man came over towards me. He had brown hair with bangs cut above his brown eyes. He looked like he was in the middle of his twenties. _**

**_"Yes." _**

**_"I'm Misaki-sensei. I'll be the one to show you around."_**

**_"Thank you." _**

* * *

**_Misaki-sensei walked towards the door and I looked at the door that Natsume and that creepy person walked in. _**

**_"Coming, Yukihara-san?" _**

**_I looked at Misaki-sensei and nodded. _**

**_He showed me around the whole school, telling me about different things, the subjects and the teachers. _**

**_"Do you have any questions?" _**

**_"What about my schedule?" I asked. _**

**_"You'll get it from Narumi later."_**

**_"Is he my homeroom teacher?" _**

**_"Yes, he is." Misaki-sensei replied. "Your next class will start in 10 minutes. Do you know the way or do you want me to show you the way?"_**

**_"I'll be okay. Thank you so much for the tour, Misaki-sensei." I bowed and walked away. _**

**_My first class will be Japanese, with Narumi-sensei. I wonder what kind of teacher he is. Natsume said he was gay, is he right?_**

**_I was deep in thought, so I didn't notice when I tripped over something._**

**_"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A guy sat with his legs spread out. I probably tripped over his legs. He got up and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me stand. _**

**_"I'm okay, thanks. Sorry for tripping over you. I was thinking about something."_**

**_"No, it was my fault." _**

**_We both laughed. _**

**_"My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara; nice to meet you." I smiled. _**

**_"It is nice to meet you, too. My name is Ruka Nogi." Nogi-san had blond hair that parted in the middle. He had blue eyes. I thought that he might be a foreigner. The expression in his eyes looked really calm and kind, probably a fitting description of him. _**

**_"Are you new here?" he suddenly asked. _**

**_"Yes, my first day actually." _**

**_ "Well, good luck with everything. Are you in third year?" _**

**_"No, second year. I have Narumi-sensei as homeroom teacher." Nogi-san started to laugh. _**

**_"Well, he is a special teacher. A bit different than others." _**

**_"Really? What is he like?" I got really curious. _**

**_"He dresses pretty weird. Pink, fluffy, feathers… He's quite feminine looking, so some people say he's gay._**

**_"Is he harsh on grades?"_**

**_"If he is harsh in anything is a more fitting question. He's a happy go lucky kind of person, and always cheerful and careless. He usually leaves everything up to a substitute teacher" Ruka smiled calming at me. _**

**_I giggled by his description of my teacher. "I can't wait to meet him." _**

**_"When does your class start?" _**

**_I looked at my watch and my eyes got wide. "In two minutes! Oh my god, I have to go! I'm sorry – I hope I'll see you around!" I didn't wait for his reply before I ran off. _**

**_I heard the bell ring and the hallway emptied. I saw a man with shoulder-length blonde hair with green eyes walking towards the same room as I was. His clothes fitted Nogi-san's description of my teacher and I guessed that was him. _**

**_"Narumi-sensei?" I asked loudly. _**

**_He turned around and looked at me. "Yes?"_**

**_"I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara; the new student." _**

**_He stared at me with wide eyes, for a long while. "Sakura… Yukihara?" _**

**_"Yes." _**

**_"You don't happen to be the daughter of… Yuka Azumi and…" _**

**_"Izumi Yukihara, yes." _**

**_"I see. I used to know them." He seemed like he was in shock. _**

**_"You did?" I was really surprised. He used to know my parents? "What happened?"_**

**_"Nothing, we just lost contact with each other. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Mikan-chan."_**

**_"It is nice to meet you, too, Narumi-sensei." _**

**_"You can just call me Narumi. Let's go inside so you can meet the rest of the class, shall we?" _**

**_I smiled at him and nodded. We walked into the room. I stopped by the door when Narumi-sens- I mean Narumi… walked over to the teacher's desk and sat on top of it. _**

**_"Dear students; today we have a new student; Miss Mikan Sakura Yukihara. Be nice to her, everyone!" Narumi introduced me and I walked over to him. I walked over and stood beside his desk. I bowed and introduced myself. Narumi told me to sit down at the empty seat at the last row beside the window. I walked over to my seat and sat down. Narumi actually gave us free period so everyone could get to know me better! Some people walked over to me and I didn't really know how to react. _**

**_"Hello. Welcome to Alice Academy. My name is Nonoko and this is my friends; Hotaru-chan, Koko-kun and Yu-kun." The girl, who spoke, Nonoko-chan, had blue straight hair and blue shining eyes. She was holding a chemistry book, so she probably takes that course. The other girl, Hotaru-chan, had short, black hair. She looked really mature. Her eyes were purple. The guy named Koko-kun looked pretty cheerful, with spiky blond hair. The last guy, which was called Yu-kun, had large brown eyes and long eyelashes. He had short dirty blond hair that lies flat on his head with bangs on the right side. He also wore glasses. All of them wore the uniform, just like me. The boys' uniform was a black long sleeved shirt with a tied red bow and also a white cuff. They also wore a pair of black boots and read plaid pants. The girls' uniforms were a black cardigan over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt. It matched with a red mini-skirt and black knee-length boots. _**

**_"Do you have any plans for lunch?" Koko-kun asked. _**

**_"No, I don't." I answered._**

**_"Then, will you have lunch with us?" he asked._**

**_I was surprised by this. I was able to come over my surprise and stutter out a yes. I was happy that Koko had PE in the next class together with me. We walked to the PE-hall together and I understood that Koko is the kind of guy that loves to joke around._**

**_We had individual work out outside today, so I chose to run around the field and some other girls chose the same. In the middle of class, I saw some guys walking near the field. They seemed familiar and I soon recognized two of them. It was Natsume and Nogi-san! I didn't know that they knew each other. I was a bit head of the other girls, so I guess they wouldn't care if I took a little break. I ran over to the boys._**

**_"Natsume! Nogi-san!" I yelled after them. They turned around and looked at me. Nogi-san was surprised but Natsume didn't react at all. _**

**_"Sakura-san! What are you doing here?" Nogi-san asked me. _**

**_"Individual work out in PE-class. What about you?" _**

**_"We have free period."_**

**_"I didn't know that you knew Natsume." _**

**_"I didn't know that you knew him either." He looked at Natsume and then back at me._**

**_"Yeah, I know him."_**

**_"Our parents know each other." Natsume explained. I looked at him surprised that he talked and he stared at me back. I looked at the other two guys they were walking with. One of the guys was a head taller than me, with dark blue hair and eyes. He wore a yellow hat. He had a blue star tattoo under his left eye. He wore the same uniform as Natsume and Nogi-san; a black jacket with a white undershirt. Instead of red, they had a blue ribbon tie around their neck, but this guy had it untied. Their uniform also had a blue plaid pants and brown shoes. The last guy, who also wore the same uniform, had light grey hair and shiny blue eyes. He looked like he was really bored and he just looked away. _**

**_"I have to return to my class. I'll see you around." I looked at Natsume one more time before I turned around and jogged back to the field. The girls ran over to me quickly and squealed in my ears, asking me how I know Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and Yoichi. I didn't know, but I guess Tsubasa-kun and Youichi-kun were the two other guys with Natsume and Nogi-san._**

* * *

**_I sat with Nonoko-san, Hotaru-san, Koko-san and Yu-san during lunch. I looked around in the cafeteria, but I couldn't see Natsume, Nogi-san or the two other guys at all. _**

**_"Are you looking for someone, Mikan-chan?" _**

**_"Hmm... No." I shook my head. "Not at all." I smiled at turned back to their conversation. _**

**_"But Mikan-chan; is it true that you know the Natsume Hyuuga?" Nonoko almost squealed._**

**_I found them all staring at me and I suddenly felt nervous. _**

**_"Why?" _**

**_"Why? He is the hottest, most popular guy in the academy!" Nonoko explained. _**

**_"Well, yes… Our parents know each other." _**

**_"So you know everything about him?" Yu-san asked._**

**_"Not at all; I met him for the first time last Friday." I explained._**

**_"Do you know about Luna Koizumi?" _**

**_"No, who is she?" _**

**_"The most popular girl in school; She's a horrible, mean bitch. She looks down on everyone and loves to make everyone feel miserable. She is dating Natsume." Nonoko-san filled me in._**

**_"Oh… Sounds like a true bitch." I said._**

**_"What… Did you just call me?" I heard a snobby voice behind me. I saw the face expressions to the others, and I guessed I had the famous Luna Koizumi behind me. I turned around and looked up. The girl, now in front of me, had short strawberry blond hair that was almost reaching her shoulders. Her blue eyes were really cold. She wore full make-up and it didn't look good at all – it was way too much. _**

**_"I think you heard me." I said. I had trouble not to laugh at the expression I got as a reply._**

**_"You shouldn't be such a big mouth, especially when you're a new kid." She said. "Or I'll-"_**

**_"Make my life a miserable? A living hell? Humiliate me? Dump food on me? Seriously, you're nothing more than a big bully that thinks you can do whatever you want just because your daddy has his hands full of money." I giggled. _**

**_"What exactly are you laughing at, whore?" _**

**_"Oh, so I'm the whore? I see… You really think that you're all that? Do you think you're original? I've seen all of these bully-tricks before." _**

**_"Oh yeah? Well.. Then I guess that you're not unfamiliar with this." Before I knew it, I was full of pasta, pasta sauce and cheese. I gasped, and so did the others around me. Koizumi grinned. She took out her foot, swung around and actually made me fall on my butt. She grinned even bigger. I was shocked, but not shocked enough, because a few seconds later I could see Natsume standing behind her. He was all I could see, it was like we were the only ones there. An annoying voice brought me back._**

**_"What do you say to that?" Koizumi grinned more than ever. I was about to say something, but I was overwhelmed when I felt two strong arms lift me up._**

**_"Enough, Luna." _**

**_I stared at the face with raven hair and crimson red eyes that belonged to the guy who held me in his arms in bridal style. Koizumi's face was even more shocked than mine._**

**_"But, Hunny, I-"_**

**_"I said; enough." _**

**_Natsume made me turn around with him and he started to walk._**

**_"Go with her and we're over!" Koizumi screamed. _**

* * *

And that was it for chapter 3! Please review - I really need them! Thanks for reading, and hope you'll come back for more! :*


	4. First day of school part 2

Hey everyone! I hope you all like the story so far, please continue to review and come with suggestions! I got one suggestion that said that I should make the text in normal type, not bold. Thanks for the suggestion, I appreciate it! And here is chapter 4; First day of school part 2!

* * *

"Go with her and we're over!" Koizumi screamed.

Natsume turned around and grinned. "I thought I've been telling you it's over for a week now." I was captivated by his smile.

The whole cafeteria laughed at Koizumi who got red in the face. She stomped her foot and walked away. Natsume tightened his grip around me and walked out of the cafeteria with me in his arms. I started to blush, so I looked down. He walked and walked and we arrived at the boys' locker rooms.

"Natsume, am I allowed here? It's the boys' locker rooms."

"No one's here." He opened a locker and took some clothes out and gave them too me. I took them and saw his last name on the back of the jacket. I guessed that it was his PE uniform. I thanked him and he turned around while I changed quickly. He took my dirty clothes and walked over to the…

"Washing machines?" I looked surprised. I didn't see them before.

"Yeah, in every locker rooms. PE-clothes, remember?"

"Oh, right." I paused. "Natsume?" I looked at him nervously.

"Hn?"

"Why did you help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the cafeteria; you stood up for me and went against your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." He sighed. "And my mother has asked me to look after you."

"I see. You did it thanks to Kaoru-san." I looked down at my lap.

He didn't say a word and I didn't either. The bell rung, but neither of us moved. I thought it would be bad if I was late during my first day so I got up and was about to say something. I realized I didn't know where I was so I turned to him.

"Do you know the way to Jinno-sensei mathclass?"

"I'll take you."

We walked in silence, he one meter in front of me. It felt weird walking around in his clothes, but at the same time comfortable. Everyone we walked past stared at us. My clothes won't be dry before after the math class.

I suddenly bumped into him.

He pointed at the door we stood in front of. I thanked him and knocked on the door. I heard a 'come in' and gulped. Everyone was going to stare at me.

Natsume looked at me and said nothing. I looked at the doorknob and turned in around. The door opened and I could see a man who looked like he was in his late thirties. He had sulken cheekbones and a scowl on his face. He had brown hair, splitting in the middle of the bangs. He also wore glasses. His clothes wore a plum color vest, white underskirt and a light blue tie. He had long green pants with brown shoes. He was holding a pointer.

"Yes?" he said. His voice was harsh and cold.

"I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara; the new student."

"I see. Sit down"

I quickly walked over to an empty seat and sat down.

"We're on page 11, Yukihara-san."

"I don't have any books yet, Jinno-sensei."

He sighed and looked over at the door. I did too. I was really surprised when I saw Natsume still standing there.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

"Don't bother about me, Jin-Jin. I'm just waiting for the bookless girl."

Everyone stared at me and I stared at him. I disliked the grin on his face.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga, but you are disturbing my class. Please leave." I heard the annoyance in his voice.

"Not without her."

I was wondering if Natsume hated me. If not, why did he do that? Everyone stared at me, even the teacher – and he didn't look happy! I glared at Natsume, but he only grinned wider.

"Yukihara-san. You need books. Please go to the library and borrow them. You don't need to come back if you have Hyuuga with you." Jinno-sensei almost raised his voice, and I wanted to dig a whole and burry myself.

* * *

"Why on earth did you do that, Natsume?"

"Did what?"

"Make Jinno-sensei mad at me!"

"I just got you out of class… Anyway, he can't do anything to me."

"Why not?"

"Because of my mother scares the principal."

I giggled and imagined Kaoru-san yelling at the principal.

"Can you show me the way to the library?"

He didn't reply, but after I had followed him for 10 minutes in silence, we stood in front of the library. I thanked him and walked towards the entrance – to my surprise, he followed me.

I walked inside and asked the woman who worked there for my schoolbooks. She asked if I was Mikan Sakura and she told me to wait after I confirmed it. A few minutes later, she came back out with books up to her chin. She could barely see over them. She checked them in and gave them to me. I started to walk towards the entrance. The books suddenly got lighter, as I was surprised to find out that Natsume had taken more than half of them.

"You don't need to carry them, Natsume. I can do it myself." He didn't say anything, only continued to walk towards the exit. I sped up so I could walk beside him.

I thanked him before walking in silence again. I realized I was happy about the silence. It was comfortable – with other people I had the pressure to talk. I didn't keep track of where we were going, but I was confused when we reached the parking lot.

"Didn't we walk to school?"

"Hn."

He walked over to a car – the 2012 Audi A5 Cabriolet, to be exact. The roof was already off amd he just put my books in the back seat.

He looked at me. I hurried over and placed my books the same where as he did. He got behind the wheel and looked at me, still standing outside. I realized by his gaze he was waiting for me to get in, so I did. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm… Maybe to get something to eat? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

We drove around in town before he asked me what I wanted to eat. I had no idea, so I told him to choose. He put on the radio and I was surprised he liked one of the same bands as I did. I smiled and started to hum along to the songs. We arrived at a small café after around 10 minutes more. He parked and we walked inside.

Natsume ordered ice tea and a hamburger, while I went for some hot chocolate and "Special toast" – which turned out to only be homemade bread with ham, cheese, salad and some weird homemade dressing toasted. The café was really cute. It had light blue walls and a brown floor. The table and chairs was of light brown wood. They used blue cloths on the tables with white plates and napkins.

I felt uncomfortable as I noticed that every single girl in the shop was staring, grinning, giggling and whispering about the clad sitting opposite me. I was wandering if he noticed it too. I looked at him – was he really that handsome?

I looked at his raven colored hair. It was messy, but looked soft up close. His cheekbones didn't look bad. His eyes looked down on his plate. I was lost in my thoughts, so you can guess the color of my cheeks and the surprise I got when he suddenly looked up and asked me what I was staring at. I didn't respond to his question and in stead asked if he didn't notice the girls in the café. He sighed and asked if I was done eating. He glared at me when I took my wallet out. He asked for the bill, gave them some money and we walked into the car.

"You seem distressed." I said – because he did. He had his shoulders raised a bit, and his face expression told me he was tired.

"Let's go somewhere." I suggested." Anywhere… Somewhere that's special. Alone, relaxing, calm… Somewhere you feel at ease."

He started the car and drove off. He turned on the radio again. I hummed to the songs, and singed once in a while – when I knew the words. We drove for a long time, and when I looked at the clock – we had driven for 30 minutes. I looked at him. He didn't do anything, just stared at the way like he should; after all, he was driving. I guess I can understand that girls swoon over him, but I feel that they are like crazy, screaming fan girls. We drove for 10 more minutes before he drove onto an old gravel road leading to the forest. A few minutes later, we stopped at a small area, maybe enough to three or four cars. He went out of the car and so did I. I felt I was nervous when he started to walk into the forest, but I stilled followed him. There was a small path, looked like it was barely used. We came to an open place. I was awestruck when I saw it. It took me minutes to take it all in. We were on a cliff. From where I stood, there was maybe 50 meters to gap. On the side of the forest where we didn't come from, ran a small river and led to the gap and became a waterfall. On the other side was a small flowerbed. I walked slowly towards the river, so I could see down. The waterfall fell down into a huge lake. Around it was flowers and grass as long as I could see. There were also some trees here and there. It was really beautiful! Natsume went over to the middle of the area and lied down with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and did nothing else. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. He didn't react, I guessed he fell asleep. I sat there for a long time. I thought about everything. I thought about mom and dad, my old school, Anna and Hiroto, the Hyuuga family and Alice Academy. I guessed I had started a so called "war" with that Luna Koizumi. I've never had one – I was always the one to make people forgive and be friends again at my old school. I wasn't scared, not at all. But I was thinking about why I ended up in this one. I asked myself what Natsume would think of me. The seconds later ended up with me asking myself why I cared what Natsume thought.

Natsume made a sound and I looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hn."

"Had a nice sleep?" I tried.

He just nodded. He looked at his watch. "Sorry."

I was taken aback by that. "Why? There's nothing to apologize for." I smiled at him and he just stared at me.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if he heard me, since he didn't speak – just stared at the view for a minute.

"Once, I just had had enough. I took a drive without caring where I went and ended up here. I come here to be alone or when I feel down."

I was surprised, I wouldn't have guessed.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Why not?"

"Because… this is your place. Now I know about it."

"It doesn't matter. I don't see you as those fan girls."

"I'm not your fan."

"So that means you won't follow me or bug me here."

I giggled.

"Those girls are pretty weird. I could never admire a guy's looks that much, to actually follow him around and dream about him."

He looked at me confused.

"Well..." I said. "They don't know you that well, do they? Don't they just love what they see?"

He stared at me for a long time, and I stared back. He looked away, and I was shocked when I think I saw a small smile. I smiled for myself and looked at the view.

We sat there for little while more before heading back to the house. We walked up the stairs. He was a few steps above me, and he suddenly stopped, turned around and looked at me.

"The room from the other day… It's our library, not mine alone."

"Oh?"

"You can use it; you didn't need to run out."

"Really? Thanks."

He walked up the stairs and I just stood there. When he was gone, I giggled and started to walk again. I went to my room... I realized I was still in Natsume's clothes so I changed, took a book and the clothes and asked a maid for the washing room. She showed me the way, after I insisted on doing it myself. I sat there, reading my book while I waited for the clothes to be finished. I took them out of the washing machine and into the drying machine. After that, I ironed them, folded them and walked back upstairs. I headed over to where I though Natsume's room were and knocked on it. I was wrong – it was Ioran-san's office, but no one was there. I started to walk down the hallway, and to my luck, Natsume came out of a door.

"Natsume."

He turned around and was surprised.

"Here are your clothes. Thank you so much for lending them to me."

He didn't say anything, just looked at the clothes in his hands. We didn't say anything, and it felt a bit awkward. I could hear a maid calling for me and Natsume, as dinner was ready.

* * *

Okay, here is this chapter! Please tell me everything you think and want to say! Give me many reviews! Please bomb my inbox if you like! See you next time, love you all! 3


	5. Honesty

Thanks for the reviews so far! Please continue on writing them! :D  
Here is the next chapter, hope you like it: please tell me! :D

* * *

"How was first day of school, Mikan?" Kaoru-san asked me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Great… I had fun." I smiled and took a bite from my plate. "This is really great!" I said after swallowing.

"I hoped Natsume helped you when you needed it." Ioran-san continued. I assured them that Natsume had been a great help and they didn't need to worry. I didn't tell them about the lunch thing.

Kaoru-san and Ioran-san told me about their jobs. I didn't know that Kaoru-san owned her own shop and were a designer. She told me about many offers she had gotten, but refused. She didn't want to give the clothes to someone else who would change the name. I can understand that. I wasn't surprised when I heard that Ioran-san was a doctor. He told us about a patient he had that day, a man had woken up from a coma and his fiancée hadn't given up in 10 months. That couple brought other patients and doctors to be in a good mood all the time they were near.

We talked for a while after dinner, too. We talked about everything, school, teachers, jobs, patients, the man who sells coffee across the street for Kaoru-san's shop and much, much more! She once again invited me to go shopping with her and offering to pay. I didn't have the heart to let her down and I didn't have anything else to do. Personally, I don't really like to go shopping and trying on clothes. I just go to the store when I need something. Kaoru-san squealed and we left within an hour. We were out for hours, from one shop to another. We decided to sit down and take something to drink at the café in the middle of the mall.

"Mikan-chan?" Kaoru-san looked at me with hopeful eyes. I felt a bit nervous when I replied.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about my son?"

"Natsume? Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"I don't know, I don't know him that well. He seems like a nice person, he helped me carry my books when I got all of my schoolbooks today."

"You don't want to date him?"

I took a sip of my juice when she said that, and coughed when I realized what she said.

"What?!" I was shocked. "You want me to date your son?"

"Well, Natsume is never nice to someone unless he cares about them. And that aren't many. He seems different around you. You're such a sweet and lovely girl."

"Thanks, but that doesn't give me a reason to date him…" I blushed.

"Why not?"  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kaoru-san, but the only thing that will make me agree to date someone is liking the guy."

"You said that he was a nice person."

"Kaoru-san, I can't date someone just because of that."

She looked disappointed, like a little kid who didn't get ice cream. She didn't bring it up anymore but I knew she didn't let it go.

When we arrived home, three maids helped us carry everything inside; seriously – it was a lot! When I entered my room later, I found three maids unpacking the bags and putting them into my closet. I thanked them and told them that I could do it, but they didn't let me..

* * *

The next day, all of the girls and some of the boys in my class asked me how I knew Natsume and how close we were. I found out that he has many creepy girls stalking him. Some of them were from my class. I didn't really tell them anything, just that our parents knew each other. It didn't help when he showed up in my classroom and asked for a moment. He walked a meter in front of me and said nothing. I followed him to the smallest garden of the school and he didn't say anything. I felt uncomfortable so I opened my mouth to say something.

"Here are the clothes you wore yesterday." He said, before I managed to say anything. He held out a small bag.

"Oh… Right, you put them in the washing machine before math yesterday… Thank you for bringing them to me." I took the bag and looked inside to see the clothes.

We stood there in silence for some time and I didn't really know how to act. I heard a male's voice and turned around.

"Well, well. Look here, Hyuuga and a cutie. You know Hyuuga; you really do have a good eye for such sweeties."

"Back off."

I noticed that Natsume had tensed. He glared at the guy in front of us. The guy had black hair that slicked onto his left side and cold, green eyes. I didn't really like this guy, he seemed creepy.

"Not so harsh, Hyuuga… We're old friends, remember?" the guy laughed.

"We were never friends. Now disappear before my sight."

"Little girl… You really don't know how to pick guys… This one won't treat you good. Call me, if you want a real man."

"Stay away from her!" Natsume raised his voice. I knew his was mad. The guy just laughed and walked off. I was really confused.

"Who was that?"  
Natsume didn't say anything, just stared at where the guy walked off. I waited for him to say anything, but he didn't. He finally said something, after a really long time.

"Do me a favor and stay away from him."

"Who is he?"

"No one… Just promise me."

"Sure… I promise."

I was so shocked when I thought I saw a small smile for two seconds; two seconds only.

* * *

_Okay, that was it for this time! I like it, hope you like it, tell me every thought you had when you read it! :D  
I'll update as soon as I can - until next time! 3_


	6. Aoi

Hello people! A reviewer asked me if I could make the chapters longer, so I did. I'm sorry I used longer time than usually, but I have been working hard with this chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think so I can improve - suggestions are always welcome! And I promise, I listen! Reviews always make me happy, both the positive and negative! So please throw them at me! Here is chapter 6 at over 2500 words! Chapter 6: Aoi!

* * *

The weeks past and nothing big happened. The bickering between Luna and me never ended – whenever we saw each other it would be grinning, smirking, embarrassing each other or threatening. I didn't really care about it; or about her, for that matter. We never missed a chance to compete; during PE, tests scores, sending comments…

One day, when I was walking towards the school gate, I could see a familiar guy leaning onto it. It was the guy that I met with Natsume on my second day at school. The guy Natsume told me to stay away from. I wondered what Natsume had against him. He didn't look bad at all. I blushed and looked away when I was caught staring at him. He smirked and walked towards me. I started to panic and turned around. I didn't get far before he called me.

"Oi… Yes, you."

I stopped, but didn't turn around. He walked over to me and around so he was in front of me. I didn't like his smirk.

"You're Natsume's girl."

My eyes got wide and I was about to protest when he continued.

"Where is Natsume?"

"I don't know. I'm not his-"

"You don't know? That's silly." He laughed and then smirked at me again. "You better come with me."

"What? No!" I protested and tried to walk past him. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me back so I was in front of him again and ducked and swooped me over his shoulder. I started to hit his back and shouted for him to let me down. He started to walk and he dropped me into his car where two other guys were. A handkerchief was placed over my mouth and that was all I could remember.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't able to move. I realized my hands and feet where tied and I had a blindfold in my mouth around to my neck, so I couldn't speak. I made a noise, and some guys apparently heard me. I heard footsteps coming closer and pretended to sleep.

"Take her phone and give it to me."

I recognized that voice. It was that guy. Footsteps came closer and I wanted to bite the guy that touched my pocked to get my phone, but only pretended to sleep. I tensed by his touch. The footsteps became weaker.

"Here." A dark voice said.

I heard the guy open my phone and dialed. The phone was put on loudspeaker.

"What?" I heard Natsume's voice.

"Hello, Hyuuga." I didn't see him, but I heard by his voice that he was smirking.

"What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing. She's sleeping peacefully."

Peacefully my ass.

"Where is she?"

"With me. Relax, I'm taking good care of her!"

"Kuonji…." I suddenly felt scared. I heard the anger in Natsume's voice and regretted ever talking to the guy. I finally got a name on the face. I felt so sorry for not listening to Natsume.

"Meet me at the dock in an hour."

A beeping sound came and I figured they had hung up.

"See if she's awake. If not, wake her up."

I panicked as footsteps once again came closer. I was shaken and wasn't able to keep my eyes shut.

"Oi, that hurts, you ugly stupidhead" I shouted. The guy, Kuonji, laughed as he stood a meter in front of me, glaring at me. He suddenly grinned, and I didn't like the look in his eyes. I was frightened.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, I don't want anything from you! I'm sorry to tell you that you're just a bait to make Natsume come to me."

"Your plan failed. You had one mistake you could have avoided. He won't come. I don't mean anything to him." I tried to hide my fear, but my shaking voice betrayed me.

"Oh, really? So you mean that dear Natsume-kun doesn't care for his girl?" Kuonji looked pissed.

"I'm not his girl. I'm just a bother to him, a girl that forcefully moved into his life and his home because of his and her parents." I paused and glared at the red guy. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"It's none of your frickin 'business!" He shouted and kicked a nearby chair.

"I'm leaving. Keep an eye on her and don't you dare let her free."

He opened the door and glared at me once before slamming the door shut. I was able to see out the few seconds he had the door opened. We were at an empty place. It was dark outside, the place outside had many trailers parked. I finally looked around me to actually look what was around me. It was at least 20 meters up to the roof. There were no windows, but a pretty big hole in the wall very high up. The walls and roof were wood, but the building was kind of like it didn't have a floor. It was the same ground as outside. It was big boxes around me everywhere. I heard that it started to rain. Thunder showed up soon and I saw the whole building shine for a few seconds, meaning it had started to lighten. I started to cry. I crawled over to the wall and got into a ball-position and hid my face as more tears ran down my face.

Hours passed and nothing was said or heard, except the weather. All of a sudden, the guys jumped up as banging was heard from the door. I peeked up. The door started to shake and soon fell down after a few more hits. I saw a black silhouette. I knew it was a guy. He was dripping wet, probably from the rain. He took small steps towards the men and started hitting and beating them up. I was shocked as I watched the fight. It didn't take long before the huge men were lying on the floor. The man looked at me and suddenly ran towards me. When he was on his knees in front of me, holding my cheeks, I knew who it was.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?!" I almost shouted.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, glaring at me as he untied my hands. I felt my eyes tearing up again. I was so relieved and happy to see him. I started to cry again, heavier this time. I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself closer to him. I felt his body tense up, but relaxed soon. He put his hands on my back and hugged me. We stayed that way for a really long time.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

"No. She needs rest. So do you, Natsume. Please go to your room, take a nice bath and sleep, and I will tell you as soon as something happens to her." I heard the worry and sadness in Kaoru-sans voice. I moaned as I tried to sit up. Within a second, two strong arms helped me up. I looked up to see to handsome, crimson red eyes worried about me. I smiled weak as I whispered thanks.

"Mikan! You're awake! Finally! I'll go make food at once!" Kaoru-san ran out of my room and shouted to everyone in the house that I was awake. I smiled and leaned backwards. I saw Natsume sitting on the bedside, still holding my hand and he was looking down at it. I blushed, finally realizing what he was doing.

"N-Natsume…?" I looked down at my free hand as he looked at me. "T-thank you… For saving me."

He didn't say anything, just looked down at my hand again. He placed his other hand on top of the hand he was already holding and shifted position so he was facing me more. He looked really tired, with dark bags under his eyes and a tired expression on his face. Had he stayed up all this time to take care of me?

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"I'm sorry." I couldn't face him, and resisted to urge I had to ask him questions. I felt his stare at me, like he knew what I wanted to ask.

"He used to be a friend."

I looked at him shocked, with open mouth and wide eyes. Natsume only nodded.

"He used to date my younger sister, Aoi."

"I didn't know that you have a sister." My voice was so small I almost whispered.

"Had." We stared at each other. "During their relationship, Aoi got injured because of him. We lost Aoi that day." Natsume looked down and I knew it was hard for him to tell me this. I put my free hand on his hands and leaned closer. "After Aoi's funeral, he changed. He dropped out of school, hang out with other drop-outs. They always hung out at the building he held you in today…". He paused and looked at me for any reaction. I was so surprised. This was the first time I had heard him say so much at once, and this was what I heard. "The other drop-outs changed him into what he is now…" I tried to move so I could hug him, but I was so frozen I couldn't move. I was able to whisper the question of what happened to Aoi.

"He had started to hang out with the drop outs before anything happened. Aoi wanted him to stop, so she went to that building and wanted to talk to him. He didn't want to listen and was told to hurry up. The only reason I know this is because I had followed her that day. I hid, as I listened at their conversation. She asked him to come back to school and be with her and their friends. She wanted him away from those people and to be the guy she fell for… He refused to listen to a word. Everything happened very quickly. I was on my way out to them because I was pissed he made my sister cry. I saw him drag his arm to him, away from Aoi's hold. He pushed her away from him. She tripped and fell backwards. She hit her head at some steel shelves. I froze on the spot and then glared at him. He was staring with so wide eyes in shock. He started to take steps away. All of a sudden, he ran. I was all alone with Aoi. I panicked, freaked out… I called the ambulance. She was taken into the emergency room…"

I already knew the end. I was shocked and couldn't breathe. I looked down at our hands. I was confused when he raised a hand and followed his hand with my eyes. He dried away the tears I didn't know I had on my cheeks with his thumb. I smiled weak, and took his hand in mine again. I pulled him closer and hugged him. I rested my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed. He placed his hands on my back and hugged me back. I opened my eyes and felt more tears run down my cheeks. I looked at the door, where I saw Kaoru-san and Ioran-san smiling relived at us. I mouthed a "thank you" to them and they nodded before leaving.

The next morning, I went to look for Ioran-san. I guessed I would find him in his office alone since it's so early. I had luck. I knocked on the door and was welcomed inside. I hadn't been in this room before and gazed around like an idiot. He had one short wall full of books beside a black leather couch. Two matching leather chairs was right in front of it. It was a coffee table in front of it. Around two meters away, was his desk. A lovely dark brown desk, a computer, a lot of papers, some books was there, a vase with flowers and behind it, I found Ioran-san; sitting in a black leather chair, leaning backwards, placing a book on the desk.

"Anything I can do for you, Mikan-chan?" He asked me. I smiled weakly at him and built up the courage I had to ask the question I had come for.

"I was wondering about something…." I started.

* * *

"Hey, Hyuuga-san." I bowed to the grave I was standing in front of. I sat down on my knees. "My name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." I bowed again. "I've lived with your family for a while now. I got to attend my dream school thanks to your generous family. I wanted to apologize for the troubles and worries I have caused them…" I quickly wiped my tears away and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked to the side and saw him.

"Natsume…" I was surprised to see him there.

"My dad told me you asked about this place."

"You caught me." I blushed and looked down at my hands. "I wanted to meet her. I feel ashamed. When I first arrived here, I though the picture in the living room was a young Kaoru-san."

Natsume walked over to me and sat down on his knees as well. He placed a hand on top of my head. I leaned closer to him and cried at his shoulder. He patted my head until I had calmed down. I apologized to him.

"So what did you want to tell her?" He suddenly asked me. I looked up at him.

"I wanted to apologize. For the worries and the troubles I had given you. And for not listening to you when you told me to stay away from… that guy…" I whispered the last part.

"I talked to Ruka this morning. He had seen you when you met him. He told me you had tried to stay away but he had taken you by force. He said that he was on his way out of the school when he saw you being carried to a car. Is this the only time you had seen him since the first meeting? Is this the truth? Then I don't see how you didn't listen to me."

I felt the blush reappear on my cheeks. I nodded once.

"Ruka came running to me once he saw you being driven away. I ran out at once." He whispered those words and I wondered if he had trouble speaking. I leaned away from him and turned to the grave again. I bowed once again and apologized to her once more.

"Aoi… This is Mikan. The first girl I ever wanted to kiss. Hope you will approve of my choice."

I looked at Natsume with wide eyes. I blushed like crazy at his shocking statement.

"W-What are y-you talking about, N-Natsume?..." I couldn't look at him but I knew his smirk was there.

"Ah… Whenever we were alone, I wanted to kiss you."

"So, t-those times when y-you just left?"

He nodded.

"All those rude comments?"

He nodded.

"Those glares…"

"It wasn't a glare… It was me trying to not."

I blushed even more.

* * *

Okay! Sooo~... Just so you know, it's not the end! I think I will end it in the next chapter or the one after that. I never knew how many chapters I would write this story into! So I will already now start with the next chapter, as you all start writing those reviews! ;)  
I hope you enjoy reading, since I really enjoy writing! Until next time! Love you all! 3


	7. My Prince Not Charming

Okay, people! Here is the end! Can you believe it? Please review, I love both positive and negative reviews! There was one review that asked for the kidnap that happened in the last chapter - I just want to say I'm sorry it wasn't Persona, but I had already described Kuonji, so it was weird to have nothing happen with him. There was another reviewer saying that this was familiar. I hope you don't believe that I have copied someones story, but I can promise, no swear to you that everything I write is original.  
To everyone else: PLEASE continue to review! Hope you enjoy the story, and I will return with more! :)

* * *

I still blushed whenever I was around Natsume after that day. When we had gotten back to the house after visiting the graveyard, he had followed me to my room and given me something. He had leaned down and given me a really sweet and gentle kiss. It had only lasted for a few second, but it was still my first kiss. A lovely kiss. I had blushed and run into my room, letting him stand in the hallway dumbfounded. He smirked whenever he caught me blushed, for example whenever I saw him; the breakfast table, at school during lunch, when I got home from school and he was in the living room, when I met him at the library I had walked into the first day here, during dinner and when we all were in the living room in the evening. I felt so embarrassed. He had suddenly started to walk me between classes, he had lied his head on my lap during lunchtime at school, he had started to drive me to and from school, he had even told Luna off so many times in front of me. I had laughed and hugged him before realizing what I did and pulled away quickly. He had smirked and pulled me into another hug every time. Our friends' reaction had given me a serious laughter attack. I had literally started to cry from laughing on the floor, holding my stomach. They started at us as if we had grown three heads each and was purple with a green tail and had told them we weren't really from Earth. I giggled at the thought and had asked myself if anyone would really have thought we were Earth if we had looked like that.

I enjoyed being around Natsume. I felt so comfortable and I felt more like home now that I had for a long time. One day, I lied on my bed talking to Anna on the phone. I had told her everything that had happened lately.

"But, Mikan! This is really weird! Don't you remember your checklist that your prince charming had to have?"

I laughed, remembering when I wrote that checklist as a kid.

"Anna, Natsume is not my boyfriend. We only kissed once and all we ever done since are hanging out more often." Like all day.

"Really? But think about it."

"What?"

"Your checklist said; nice, caring, open, positive, cheerful, funny, honest, smart, …. Was it more?"

I laughed for long minutes. "Come on, Anna! I wrote that list as a kid! And I was really picky when it came to boys! So picky I never had a boyfriend! And you forgot selfless and reliable. "

"Well? Give Natsume a score…"

I sighed and knew Anna wouldn't give up.

"He isn't exactly nice with his words, but he is a really caring person. He just doesn't want people to know, kind of… He isn't open. He's not exactly the positive and cheerful person. He always teases me, so it's a 'no' to the funny part. Honest… Hmm… He doesn't lie, but he doesn't say much either. He doesn't correct someone if they're wrong. And he is really smart. It takes a lot to see that he is selfless and reliable."

"So… He gets a low score on your list."

"But Anna… We're not boyfriend-girlfriend. I feel comfortable around him and he makes me happy just being a friend."

"What did you do when he kissed you?"

I sighed again.

"Slammed the door in his face." I giggled a bit.

There was a knock on my door.

"Speaking of the devil." I told Anna and she knew what I meant. She giggled and told me to call later. I put my phone down and looked at the guy who had unnoticed sneaked in so he now sat beside me.

"Hey." I said.

"Want to go out to eat?"

"Sure. Where?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

"It better be a really expensive meal!" I told him with a certain look in my eyes. He looked at me and smirked and promised me it would be. He drove to McDonalds and gave me a Happy Meal. I had started to laugh really hard and I was, as the name explains, really happy by the meal. He then drove me to the same place he had taken me to the first day of school. His _secret _hideout.

"Anna said I'm your boyfriend?" He had looked at me surprised when I had told him about the conversation with Anna.

I giggled. "Want to be?" He did something I had never expected. He got up and took a step closer to me and was now right in front of me. He bent down on his knees, took a finger under my chin and pulled me closer. He kissed me. This time, it lasted longer. And I kissed back.

Okay, so he might not be the prince charming I was waiting for when I was a kid. But he can be my prince not charming… He only does whatever he wants to, anyway. I giggled as he pulled back. He didn't expect me to pull him in again.

* * *

So, here it is! Pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think! I have written a oneshot about Ryoma and Sakuno from Prince of Tennis, so if you'd like; you're more than welcome to read it! Sooo pleeeaase review! :D This was it for this time! :*


	8. Datenight

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting for this long time! I really love the reviews, thank you so much! I read all of them earlier today and it made my day! I haven't stopped smiling since! :D They gave me a lot of motivation! 3 Love all of you! Here is a new chapter! Next weeks is Easter Break from school, so I hopefully I will writewritewrite and writewrite some more! :D Keep up with the reading and the lovely reviews! Here's some NatsuMikan love3**

* * *

«Natsume!» I shouted once again. We have been fighting every day this week. I'm sick of it. He never shouted back to me or talked back for that matter. He would always leave. What's up with him today? I hate this side of him. How dare he ruin my day again?

"Natsume, why are you being like this?" Kaoru-san came towards us.

"It's her fault…" He turned his back to me with his arms crossed over his chest. He mumbled something I didn't hear, but Kaoru-san started to laugh. She came towards me.

"Mikan, he's just jealous of the guys you hang out with."

I stared at Natsume who was now wearing red cheeks. I was shocked and all I could do was to stare at him with wide eyes and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Natsume's …. Jealous?! Why?"

"You keep hugging other guys." He whispered, loud enough for me to hear this time. I giggled as a result of trying to hold my laughter back. He glared at me and that was what made me laugh out so loud and happily. His dear parents joined me and he started to walk off.

"Natsume, wait!" I ran after him and stopped him before entering his room. His parents couldn't see us, since we were more than three corners away. I placed my hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

"_You_'re the only guy."

"What?" he asked as he looked a bit confused.

"You are the only guy that can make my heart flutter when I hug you, touch you or even just being near you, okay? So the other guys don't matter, they are only my friends, and also your friends!" I smiled sweetly at him. "Though, I kind of like it when you're so jealous." I giggled and got a glare in return. His glare didn't stay on his face for long. He sighed and put his hands over mine.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"This."

Before I could understand what he meant, he kissed me. I smiled and kissed back.

That night, Natsume and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie. He was sitting in the corner of the couch with his legs across the couch, with me in his lap. He had his arms around me and his forehead on my shoulder with his eyes closed. He didn't really want to watch a movie, so I forced him. I had the bowl of popcorn in my lap so I occasionally threw some at him. He would only glare at me and throw back. It was these cute moments that always made me smile when remembering.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume!" I heard Kaoru-san coming closer and I called for her to let her know where we were.

"aww, look at the two of you!"

I giggled. "Anything up?"

"Yes… My dear husband and I have been invited to join his colleagues for dinner. Is it okay with the two of you if we go out tonight? There's a lot of food in the refrigerator, but the maids have gone home for the day. Will the two of you be okay?"

"Of course. Have fun." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She giggled and started to tease me about Natsume before leaving. I ignored the little red color slowly appearing on my cheeks.

A few hours later, they were already leaving.

"And Natsume, be nice." Kaoru-san looked at him.

"I'm always nice." He said it casually. It made me giggle and he looked at me a little annoyed.

"Natsume." Kaoru-san said again.

"Yes, yes. Relax, it's not like I'm going to rape her. Go!" I blushed at that. He shoo-ed them towards the door. Ioran-san chuckled as Kaoru-san glared at Natsume, giving him her little lecture she always gives before leaving. The door closed behind them. We stood still, waiting for a little while. The door opened again, and a talking Kaoru-san came inside again. Ioran-san came after her, taking her arm and leading her outside again. When the door closed once more, I headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Pizza, kebab and hamburgers. Can you bake cookies?"

"You can't eat all of that! Well, then again, we have before…" I mumbled the last sentence. I looked at him and he looked at me seriously. "Why do you want me to bake?"

"I want to eat. What else?"

I threw him the phone. "Then order food. I'll go to the store and buy ingredients." I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'll come too."

"But what if the food comes before we're back? Someone has to be here to get it."

"We can order and say we want it here at a certain time. Just let me call and we'll go."

"Fine. But only order one type of food, we don't need all three."

He went upstairs to get his jacket and he had called when he came back. We walked out of the house and into the car. Within 5 minutes we were at the store. I took a basket and went towards the flour. Natsume disappeared somewhere into the store. I walked to the cashier when I had found every ingredient I needed. Natsume was outside the cashier with two bags. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

When we got back to the house, I started to make the dough. The doorbell rang and Natsume went to pay. I walked into the living room again.

"Natsume! I said only one type. How are we going to eat all of this?"

"You ate more than me last time. And I ate a pizza by myself. Don't worry, it's okay. Just sit down and eat. Are the cookies ready?"

"No. Only the dough."

I sat at the other side of the couch, two seats between us.

"Why are you sitting so far away from me?"

"Because last time you mashed my face in the salad."

"I won't do that now."

"You'll never know."

"I promise I won't, so get over here."

* * *

**And that was all for now! 3 3 I've already started on another chapter! **


	9. Any Other Day

**I'm back, together with a new chapter! I hope you like this one! It's not much, but I'm still working on it! :) Love all of my readers and all of your lovely reviews, thank you so much for reviewing! I love you all! 3  
**

* * *

We heard the front door open and quickly went under the kitchen table to hide. The clothing hid us, and I tried to look below it. I almost screamed when Natsume tackled me to the floor. I lied on my back, blushing. Natsume still held my hands and was bending over me, smirking. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and it soon ended up in a make-out session. His lips tasted like cookie-dough. I didn't hear anything, it was all quiet. His kiss was mesmerizing.

"What on earth have happened in here? Natsume! Mikan!"

Natsume pulled back and closed his eyes, holding finger on each temple, like he had a headache. I still lied on the floor, and I could now see under the clothing. I could see Kaoru-san's shoes, tapping the floor. I imagined her with crossed arms and not exactly a smile on her face.

"Honey, let them go. They probably just had a food fight or something. Let them rest for the night and make them clean up tomorrow. They're most likely sleeping already."

Kaoru-san turned around, and I peeked outside. Ioran-san saw me and winked at me. Kaoru-san fortunately didn't see it. I smiled and mouthed thanks and went under the table again. I giggled silently to Natsume. He smirked. We stayed under the table as Ioran-san had gotten Kaoru-san out of the kitchen, up the stairs and we heard a door close. We waited a few more moments before getting out from the table. We sneaked up the stairs and Natsume walked me to my room.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered. He didn't say anything, and neither did I for a minute. I gave him an awkward smile and opened my door and walked in. I was about to close my door as he stepped inside as well. I closed the door so I didn't have to whisper.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything at all. He came towards me. I felt like taking a step backwards, but I couldn't. A wall was in the way. He hugged me. I didn't understand a thing so I hugged him back. I could feel his smirk, and almost squealed when I was picked up. That sneaky bastard! He walked towards the bed and laid us both down. I struggled and tried to get out of his grip, but he tightened it. I relaxed as it was no use doing anything else. I was unable to fall asleep, and I clearly was the only one. I think I fell asleep around 3 or 4 in the morning.

* * *

I woke up by a scream. I rolled around and fell out of bed. The clad in my bed sat up and looked at me like I was stupid. He chuckled and called me clumsy. I glared at him.

Ioran-san came into my room and was talking about that we should go downstairs and how angry Kaoru-san was, but he stopped in the middle of his speech and stared at us.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're in bed….. Together."

"Relax, dad. Nothing happened, we only slept. And by the way, we're not really in bed together. She's on the floor."

"That's because you take up so much of the space!" I raised my voice.

Kaoru-san shouted for her son. He got out of bed and walked over to me. He picked me up and carried me out the door. I protested the whole way, trying to get down from his arms, but he was to strong. My cheeks were all red by the time we got to the stairs. No wonder, as he was bare-chested. I hid my face in my palms, knowing there was a smirk placed around his lips.

"What on earth are you doing, Natsume?"

I understood we had reached Kaoru-san.

"Whatever do you mean, my lovely mother?" I heard the sweetness of that tone clearly.

"Don't you dare take that voice with me, Natsume. You made a mess out of the kitchen _and _the living room?"

"She started it."

I got out from my little hiding place and glared at him.

"I did not! You threw the salad at me! After promising not to!"

"I promised I would shuff your face into it. I said nothing about throwing."

"Natsume."

We both looked at his mother.

"Put her down."

I had forgotten that he was carrying me. He put me down and I took three steps away from him.

"Mikan, you okay?"

Kaoru-san came over to me. She looked at me concerned and held a hand on each of my shoulders.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just worried that Natsume might have said or done anything stupid."

"Thanks."

Natsume looked at his mother. I took Kaoru-sans hands in mine.

"I'm fine. Natsume's been a good boy." I giggled. "No need to worry." I smiled.

"Then tell me what happened here."

"Food fight." he 'explained'.

"I tried to stop him, but I-"

I was cut off by a cough . I glared at Natsume and he glared at me.

"Well, you two will spend the day cleaning the living room and the kitchen. Go get dressed and then start cleaning!"

Kaoru-san exited the room and Natsume smirked.

"Get that smirk off your face, this is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You started the food fight by throwing the salad."

"You threw back!"

"Of course I did, I didn't want it all over me!"

"Well, neither did I."

"Then where was throwing popcorn a good idea?"

"You started that one with trying to catch with your mouth!"

"You-"

Ioran-san came into the room, laughing.

"Okay, stop it you two. I'm taking your mother out for a while, to give you more time to clean up. You two better clean up quickly."

He walked out of the room, chuckling.

I sighed and picked up a vacuum-machine and went to the door.

"I'll start in the kitchen." ¨

The kitchen was worse than the living room, thanks to the sticky soda and the cookie dough that was never baked. Natsume ate most of the dough before throwing it at me. It took us hours to clean the two rooms, and when we were finally done, we sat down in the couch in the living room. When I finally sat down, my body told me how tired I was. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine. I fell asleep quickly.  
When I woke up, I was lying on the couch. I looked around and Natsume were nowhere to be seen.

I walked into the kitchen, and found Kaoru-san and Ioran-san.

"Hey."

"Good evening, Mikan. Will you join us for an evening in the living room?" Kaoru-san smiled sweetly. She was in a good mood again, since the house was all clean. I accepted politely and asked for Natsume. I was told he was out buying some hot chocolate.

"Okay. I'll go for a walk." I smiled and went to the front door after saying bye. I got my red converse and black French coat on and left the house. I started to walk down the road and I saw a black silhouette coming towards me. I got a bit nervous and tried to not look his way.

"Why are you all jumpy?"

"Natsume!" I was surprised to see him. He carried a white bag with some dark chocolate, milk and cream.

"What are you doing out? It's almost dark."

"Just wanted to take a walk. Care to join me?"

"The milk will get sour."

"It's cold outside, it will hold for 10 minutes. Come on, join me. Please?"

"Hn."

He turned around and we walked away from the house. I went by the store as well. We walked back to the house and made hot chocolate with whipped cream. I got out some bowls for the popcorn and the other candy. Ioran-san and Kaoru-san sat in the living room, looking through the movie selection. I went into the living room with the bowls. I received a smile and returned it. I brought in four cups and Natsume came in with the beverage. Kaoru-san went to the bathroom and the two Hyuuga's left in the living room decided on a horror movie. I didn't have much to say in the choice. When Kaoru-san came back, she was happy with the choice. I lost all hope. I found myself a blanket and a pillow.

I suddenly felt heavy breathing on my neck. I froze and slowly looked behind me.

"Natsume!" I whispered. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. He whispered his reply.

"Watching a movie, what does it look like?"

"Why are you sitting there?" I whispered.

"What? Getting nervous?"

Just then, there was a creepy noise coming from the movie and Kaoru-san screamed as well. I quickly hid my face in Natsume's chest. He patted my head a few times and chuckled. I glared, but he couldn't see it.

During the middle of the movie, Kaoru-san was able to fall asleep. She fell asleep… during a _horror movie. _How was she able to fall asleep during a horror movie? Ioran-san smiled at us as he got up without waking her. He picked her up and carried her out of the room, probably to their room. He didn't come back, so I assumed he went to bed as well, if not his office. For the rest of the movie, I used Natsume as a shield. When it was over, he got up and took the CD out of the player and into its cover.

"Can't we…"

He looked at me, waiting.

"Can't we watch a comedy, or…. Something?" I asked carefully. He chuckled and entered another disk into the player. A comedy started to play, and I smiled. He sat next to me this time, and put a hand around my shoulders. He smirked when he discovered the blush on my cheeks. I mentally shook my head and leaned on him, resting my head at his shoulder. He ended up with resting his head on top of mine. I smiled and focused on the movie.

* * *

**Sooo, that was all for today! Please rate and review, I appreciate it all! Love you 3**


	10. Anna and Hiroto

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but this is all I have time for at the moment! I'll try to make longer chapters before publishing them! Thanks for reviews, I love reading them - they make my day. I've realized that when I write "3" only the 3 will show. Well, in front of it is always a 'lying v' to make it look like a heart :P.**

**Well, this is the newest chapter, Anna and Hiroto. Thank you to you all and I love you my readers! 3**

* * *

The weeks passed and it was finally the weekend Hiroto and Anna came to visit me. I had planned everything; first I was going to give them a tour of the school before a lunch in the park. I was going to show them around the city and in the evening we was going to have our old, typical sleepover with movies and a lot of food and snacks, just to talk. I got so excited when I saw them pulling up in the yard. I ran out and gave them both a big hug. Anna and I squealed as we held hands and jumped up and down.

"Woah, _this_ is where you live? It's huge!" Hiroto stared at the house with wide eyes. I giggled and told him I reacted the same way. We walked inside and started to talk. They met Kaoru-san and Ioran-san on our way out. I gave them my planned tour and we had lunch. They started talking about the subject I think Anna loved to talk about.

"So how are things going between you and Natsume, Mikan?" She smiled sweetly at me and I gave her a half glare.

"This again? I told you, nothing much."

"Did something happen? What? Tell me! No, Mikan, how could you do this to meee?" Hiroto started with his over protectiveness. Both Anna and I sighed.

"Hiroto, it's nothing. Natsume and I just got a bad start and now on better terms."

"Hn."

We turned around and saw the clad we were talking about.

"Natsume, what are you here?"

"You left your phone, mom got worried." He handed me my phone. I thanked him and invited him to join us for lunch, as we had a lot of food. He sat down next to me and I handed him a plate with some food. He started to eat and didn't say much. I sweat dropped.

"Natsume, this is my childhood friends, Anna and Hiroto. Guys, this is Natsume."

I held my breath as I looked at Natsume, waiting for his reply. He swallowed the food and held out his hand.

"Hello." He said. I exhaled and smiled. They shook his hand and greeted him back. It wasn't much, but I was pleased.

"So, you never told me. What is your status now?" Hiroto eyed me suspiciously. I got a bit nervous and looked at Natsume in the corner of my eye.

"I…. We…. I guess we're …." I didn't exactly know what we were at that time. It didn't help when Natsume looked at me, waiting for the answer with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, okay? What are we exactly?" I looked at Natsume the whole time, so it was like I spoke to him alone.

"What do you want it to be?" he smirked.

"I… have no idea…" A blush appeared on my cheek. I looked up and didn't see my friends anywhere. "Where did they go?"

"They left a few minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Hn." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So…" I looked at my hands and felt him looking at me. "What… are we?"

"I thought we dated."

I looked at him surprised. "Really?" I tried to stop a smile, but couldn't.

"If you don't want to, we-"

I just hugged him. He put his arms around me and hugged me back. I started laughing happily and I felt him chuckling too. I sat back down and Anna and Hiroto came back.

"You better take care of her, you hear me? She's my little sister, and I'll know if she's hurt!" Hiroto pointed at Natsume and me.

He smirked. "Don't worry. When are you going to tell her about you?"

"What?" I looked from Hiroto to Natsume confused. "Tell me what?" I looked at Anna and she was blushing. Why was Anna blushing…

"Mikan…" she started. "After you left, Hiroto and I spent more time together…..alone, and…"

Hiroto sat closer to Anna and took her hand. "We got together." He grinned like a little kid.

That was the one thing in the world I would not have expected. I sat there, frozen and speechless, staring at Anna. She was blushing madly.

"Mikan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just…. Didn't know how to or when the time would be right… I'm sorry, Mikan. Please, forgive me.

I was mentally falling. How did this happen? How long was I gone? After a few moments in silence, I was finally able to get my voice back.

"Wha-" I had to cough. "What?!"

Natsume got up and patted Hiroto on his shoulder before walking away. Hiroto followed him after giving Anna a caring smile. I used to love the way Hiroto smiled caringly. It made him seem more mature. Anna sat closer to me and lied her hands on top of mine.

"Mikan, do you not approve?"

"Approve? Do I have a say in this?"

"Of course you have, I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

"So you'll break up with him if I'm uncomfortable with it?"

Anna looked shocked and she started to stutter. "W-What are y-you saying? Y-You don't wa-want us t-"

I started to laugh. The confused look on her face made me laugh even more. I hugged her.

"Of course I'm fine with it! If he makes you happy and you make him happy, then you two make me happy." I giggled. "You should have told me earlier!" I sat back and held her hands.

"I wanted to, but…. I didn't exactly know how…" She blushed and looked down.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you! So tell me everything before they come back! Where did they go, anyway?" I looked the way they had disappeared into.

_Meanwhile… in Natsume's point of view…_

"So, do you play any sports?" Hiroto asked as he walked next to his best friend's boyfriend.

"Hn."

"You like any bands?"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

It was an awkward silence. Hiroto didn't exactly know what to say to the one-word guy.

"Can I ask you something…. Personal?"

I looked at the guy beside me and waited for the question. He looked at me with a weird look on his face for a minute before asking.

"How did you…. Express your feelings… for Mikan?"

* * *

**Again, Sorry for the short chapter. I'm thinking of writing the rest of the story in Natsume's point of view. What do you think about that? Soo, please R&R, I love you all! 33**


	11. Gift Hunting

**Chapter 11. Gift Hunting. **

* * *

We walked through the front door. Polka went to the living room with her friends. I went to my room. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had ended up telling that guy about how I told Polka my feelings for her. My mouth was dry. It wasn't like me to talk so much, especially about feelings. Ugh.

I got a manga and started reading it. After an hour, there was a knock on my door. Polka came in and I smirked as I sat up. She came over to me and sat down on the bed, beside me.

"Why don't you join us for a movie?"

"Hn." I knew it was a horror movie. Within 15 minutes, I sat in the couch with Mikan beside me. She had put her feet up and a pillow was right beside her, ready to be squished. Her friends sat in the other couch, staring at the screen. I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I saw a small smile on her lips. After a while, she was already sleeping. I slowly got up, careful to not wake her up. I picked her up and looked at her friends. They smiled and nodded. I walked up the stairs and into her room. I laid her down on her bed and sat on the edge. I stroke the hair out of her eyes and smiled. She once said that she doesn't like my smirk, and I should smile instead. I chuckled at the memory. She's… different from the other girls I know. She's able to talk back. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I heard an 'aw' from the door. I turned around and saw my mother. I sighed. She came over and stood beside me. I stood up.

"She's a beautiful girl." My mother commented.

"Hn."

"How are things between you two?"

"Hn."

"Come on Natsume, I'm your mother, I have the right to know what's going on between the two of you. If it's serious, I need to set some new rules."

"You don't need to worry."

"And..?"

"And what?"

"Are you two dating?"

I looked down at Polka again. "Hn." I said. My mother was about to squealed before she realized Polka was sleeping. I groaned when she hugged me tightly. I hate those hugs. She released me after a while and looked at me with those loving-mother looks. I sighed again and asked her what she was thinking about; a horrible mistake. She stared talking how lovely we looked together and how much she loved us as a couple. She said something about going shopping and she left in a hurry. I sighed over how silly she was acting. I looked at Polka again and she had turned around. I smirked when I noticed a smile on her face. I covered her with a blanket before going to my own room.

During breakfast the next day, my mother had officially gone mad.

"And I also these!" She held up two mugs. White, with a red heart; one had an 'N' and the other one had a 'M'. I glared at my mother. She had bought t-shirts, mugs, notebooks, bed sheets, pillows; all in couple-form. I groaned when I saw it all. Most of the table was covered in all of the stuff… So this was the shopping she had talked about yesterday.

"Do the bed sheets mean one bed?" I asked, very innocently.

Polka and my mother looked at me, shocked and glaring.

"NO!" They both said. My father started to laugh. Anna and Hiroto just sat there, surprised by how crazy my family truly is.

"You get the 'M', Natsume, and the 'N' is for dear Mikan. Isn't this stuff lovely? I would have used a picture of the two of you,  
but I have none."

"That's good. You won't get one either." I said.

"You don't like these, Natsume?" My mother used her typical fake tears.

Polka stood up and started talking. I saw her hugging my mother. I groaned mentally.

"It's not that we don't like it, it's just that… It's a little too much, and we just started going out… I appreciate what you've done." She smiled.

My mother smiled and hugged her again. Then she glared at me.

"See how you should have said it, Nattie?"

Mikan giggled. "Nattie?"

I groaned for everyone to hear this time.

"I used to call him that all the time when he was younger. He used to be a real mommy's boy as a kid. I liked those times a lot better!"

I sighed once again. Would my mother ever stop?

"I like the mugs, Kaoru-san. They're cute." Polka giggled. I glared at her.

"Really?" My mother lit up. I looked at my laughing father. He clearly loved my pain. "What about the rest?"

"Well, the notebook is kind of cute." Polka smiled and picked it up. "Of course I like it all, Kaoru-san. It's from you, it's all lovely."

My mother laughed happily and hugged Polka once again. The worst part was when she started to use it.

The rest of the weekend was spent in the living room in front of the TV. They wanted to have sleepover. Polka made me call the others. After ordering food, buying snacks and renting movies, all of us were to be found in the living room.

"Mikan-chan, this is an old friend of mine, Sumire. I hope it's okay I invited her along." Nonoko explained. Polka was more than happy and explained that her friends were there as well.

"Guys, this is my childhood friends; Anna and Hiroto. Anna, Hiroto – this is; Ruka, Yuu, Ruka, Koko, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru. You already met Natsume." Polka seemed too cheerful. They all greeted each other. They all started talking with each other happily. After a few movies, I went out to the balcony. Polka followed me a few minutes later. She stood beside me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I just looked at her and shook my head 'no'. She gave me a smile, a smile saying she didn't exactly believe me.

"You can tell me if there's anything." She smiled a sad smile. I wondered what she was thinking. We stood there a long time, just staring up at the sky. After a while, we walked back in. Most of the people were already asleep, and others were still watching a movie. I walked to the kitchen to get a class of water. I could still here the girls from the living room, chatting happily.

"Ne-ne, Mikan? Can I invite another friend?" I think it was that pink-haired that asked.

Polka was more than excited, so she agreed. I walked back in.

"Oi, Polka. Don't invite people you know who is."

The room got quiet. Polka stared at me, red in the face. I just realized. I had called her that out loud this time.

"You…. You… You pervert!" She shouted. I sighed and sat down and took a sip of my water.

"Hn."

"Did you sneak in my room and went through them? Huh? Huh? How did you know, you pervert?" She was now glaring at me. Not that she succeeded in it, I found it quite…. Entertaining.

"White shorts, polka…. Your fault."

She blushed even more, if that is possible. I chuckled. The others stared at me.

"Natsume…. Laughed"… Ruka looked speechless.

"Hn."

"Wow, Mikan-chan, you have really changed him! He is so not himself anymore! He's… nice!" Koko exclaimed. I glared at him. Polka stood up and got upstairs. The others looked at me confused, I shrugged my shoulders. After a while, she came back. She was carrying all of her white shorts… She threw them into the trashcan.

"Happy, _Nattie_?"

I glared at her, and the others laughed.

"Don't."

"As long as you'll call me…. That; I'll call you Nattie, if I can't come up with other names."

I smirked. "Good luck."

"Hmpf." She turned her back to me and sat between the girls. She stayed away from me that evening; it made me laugh sometimes. She was really persistent."

"So, Mikan. You really changed the idiot." The ice-girl looked at me, smirking. I glared back at her.

"Huh?" Polka looked at her confused.

"You really have!" Ruka joined in.

"How?" Polka looked like she didn't believe them. She didn't changed me, how could she?

"Well, he talks to us now." Yuu told. I glared at Ruka for helping this topic coming to discussion.

"He didn't before?"

"Don't you remember your first days here? How he acted?"

I snorted.¨

"He has always treated me the same way..." She paused and glared at me. "Teasing me all the time, like the bastard he is."

I help up my glass for her, like I made a toast. I gave her a smirk which made her look away from me, and took a sip.

"Well, he used to be really hard to talk to. Now he talks, laughs and shows up to events." They all seemed to agree. Polka looked like she still didn't believe them, and I agree. It's my choice to talk or not and to show up or not.

"Well, what proves that I was the one to make him do those things?" I looked surprised at Polka, she actually believed them?

"It all started when you showed up, stupid." The ice-girl told her. Polka looked at her confused.

"And he didn't bother saying much or showing up if you weren't there. He mostly talks only to you…" Yuu continued.

The doorbell rang and I saw two familiar faces enter the door a few minutes later.

"Tsubasa, Yoichi; you guys know Nonoko-chan?" Ruka was clearly surprised.

"Oh, I met you once, during PE-class." Polka grinned at them. They greeted each other and introduced themselves to the others.

"So, I hear you're Natsume's girl." Tsu-baka sat next to Polka. I glared at him. She started to blush.

"I…" She just looked down, still red.

Tsu-baka started to laugh. I felt annoyed. He knew that, and smirked at me.

"Aww… Miki, I can call you that, right?" He asked, cheerfully. She nodded shyly.

"Awesome! Well, Miki, you are just so cute! You deserve better than that jerk, and he doesn't deserve you."

"Oi." I glared at him. "Stop saying shit."

"Aww, Natsume, please relax. You don't need to worry; I won't scare her away from you." He said it like I was a little kid.

"So, Miki – how did he confess? Or did you?"

Everyone stared at her. She blushed, and I believe she was speechless. Even I was curious of what she would say. She stared at me as I stared back.

"I… He…" She started to blush, and it only made me wonder what she remembered. She bent over to the idiot and whispered something in his ear.

"Ooohh, ho-ho. Is that so?" I hated the grin he gave me after that. I glared at him.

"What did you tell him?" one of the girls asked.

I gave Polka's friend a glare, kind of telling him that he better not say anything. He looked a bit nervous and looked away. He didn't say anything.

"That's _cute_, Natsume!" Tsu-baka said.

"What? Tell us, too!" The girls tried to get it out of them.

"He said…" Tsu-baka smirked. I glared at him. "He said… that he… was so in love with her that he couldn't stay away from her any longer, and then he had sleepless nights, thinking about her all night. He just didn't know how to confront her, and he was so nervous and-"

"Stop lying." Yoichi interrupted him. I looked at Polka with my eyebrow raised. She looked at me, shaking her head 'no'. Tsu-baka started laughing. He looked over to Polka's friends.

"How was Miki when she was younger?"

Her friend giggled. "She was the cutest. She was so cheerful and clumsy. Most of the guys were heartbroken because of her."

"What?" Polka looked surprised.

"Don't tell me you didn't know!" The girl giggled again. "You always said that all boys were yucky and you didn't want anything to do with them. And you made that perfect-boyfriend list remember? The one we talked about some time ago!"

"Ooh, what's Natsume's score?" Tsu-baka grinned.

I looked at the girl, waiting. Polka seemed nervous.

"Anna, please…" Polka stared at the girl. I wanted to know. The girl, Anna, stayed quiet, before saying she wasn't allowed to tell. Polka smiled and thanked her.

"But; Miki! You can tell me, you know!" Tsu-baka started to poke her arm repeatedly.

"Oi." I stared at Polka. She stared back, but I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Tell me." I told her.

"No…"

"Does not telling mean a low score?" The ice-girl asked.

Everyone got quiet. I raised my eyebrow again. "Does it?" I asked. I felt uncomfortable.

"N-No…" Polka stuttered.

"Then top score?" I asked. I was getting a bit uneasy.

She whispered something, but I didn't hear it. I told her to repeat is and she shook her head.

"Does that mean no, not a top score or no, I won't tell?" One of the girls asked. What was her name again?

"Can't you just tell them, Mikan?" Polka's friend asked, Hiro-something.

I just signed, got up and left the room. I walked to the kitchen again and placed the glass in the sink. I sighed. Someone else came into the room. I turned around and saw Ruka.

"You seem quite bothered. Something up?"

"Hn." I leaned on the counter. Ruka sighed walked over to the fridge. He got a bottle of sparkling water.

The next day I went to my father. Unfortunately, my mother was there as well, but I couldn't postpone it any longer. My father was at his desk as my mother sat in the couch.

"Dad."

They greeted me and I walked over to his desk. "I need some tips."

"Get a haircut."

I looked over at my mother with an annoyed expression on my face. I looked at my father again and gave him a calendar. Next Saturday had a mark.

"Ohh… So, you're wondering what to buy?" He smiled his typical smile, and looked at my mother. She grinned as well.

I didn't answer. I just looked at him.

"Well, she likes flowers." I glared at him.

"No? Well… why don't you bring her to the mall and just take notice on what she looks at and what she walks passed?" My mother suggested.

I sighed and walked out again.

Polka came down the stairs.

"Nattie, can you drive me to the mall? I'm meeting the girls there."

I looked at her, annoyed.

"Natsume."

I got my keys, put my shoes on and walked outside. She seemed cheerful as she followed. When I had parked and she had walked out of the car, I watched her meet the girls at the entrance. I waited until they had walked inside before going inside as well. They walked into an accessory store. I mentally groaned and followed. I felt like an idiot but hid anyway. She didn't seem to take any special liking to anything.

"Mikan-chan, look at this one!" The pink-haired girl held up a bracelet. They talked about the bracelet for a long time. Polka pointed at two. I mentally groaned again, as they kept on chit-chatting about the bracelets. I didn't listen to them, but focused on the two she was holding. She put one back. I waited for her to put the other one back but got a headache when she went to pay. I followed them for a while and got more and more annoyed. My headache grew for each store. She didn't seem interested in anything.

After three painful hours, I went back to my car. When I had started to engine and got on the road, she called and asked if I could pick her up. When we arrived back at the house, I followed her into the living room. My parents were there as well.

"Kaoru-san, I got you something." Polka grinned and sat beside my mother.

"What? You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to." Polka giggled and held up a little bag.

My mother opened the bag and held up the bracelet they had used a long time to decide for. Once again, I mentally groaned.

"Mikan, it's beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"Of course!"

I went to my room. I lied down on my bed and fell asleep quickly. The next morning, my mother came into my room.

"Hey. You're up early."

"So are you." I replied.

"So, did you find anything yesterday?"

"No." I told her about how I had hid in the stores. It ended up with a glare and a laugh. I groaned.

"Well, what do you want to give her?"

"I don't know… Not nothing…"

"You want to give her something she'll really like, right?"

I didn't say anything, but she took the hint.

"Do you want me to help?"

I shook my head. I knew what I had to do, even if I didn't exactly want to.

"Hello?"

"…Hi." I said, awkwardly.

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Are you looking for Miki? She's not here. Do you-"

"I need help with something."

I met the pink-haired girl at the mall. I hate this place. This girl was better than asking the others. She had said, without me asking, she wouldn't tell. She didn't make any comments and she didn't laugh.

She had given me information of Polka's likes and dislikes in things. I bought something within an hour. I awkwardly thanked her. She just smiled and bid goodbye. She started to walk away. She stopped and walked back.

"You know…" She started. I looked at her, waiting.

* * *

**So, this was the 11th chapter. Please R&R, and I will try to hurry up with the 12th chapter! 3**


End file.
